dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Wigfrid quotes
This page lists Wigfrid's quotes, which are spoken when the player examines an in-game object, or during certain in-game events. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. Wigfrid Tools Base Game * Axe- "Tö chöp and deströy!" * Luxury Axe- "A tööl öf göld!" * Shovel- "I'd prefer a ship burial, but it might have use." * Regal Shovel- "Digging like a king!" * Pickaxe- "I can use it tö get preciöus spear and helm materials." * Opulent Pickaxe- "Göld för göld." * Razor- "A small blade, but a blade nönetheless." * Razor (can't shave)- "Unshavewörthy." * Razor (nothing left)- "But there's nöthing to trim!" * Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- "Let him sleep. Then I'll prune him." * Hammer- "Möre fit för labör than battle." * Pitchfork- "A weapön för farmers." Don't Starve Together * Lucy the Axe- "It's nice, but it's nö spear." * Brush- "Time för hair and makeup!" * Saddle- "Nöw I must find a faithful steed." * War Saddle- "I ride tö victöry ör death!" * Saddlehorn- "With this I can unsaddle my steed." Shipwrecked * Machete- "A fine length öf blade." * Luxury Machete- "I shall swing yöu with pride." Lights Base Game * Campfire and Fire Pit (upon being built and normal)- "Warm fire, warm Wigfrid." * Campfire and Fire Pit (high)- "The fire röars!" * Campfire and Fire Pit (low)- "Fire's slöwly dying." * Campfire and Fire Pit (embers)- "That fire's nearly dead." * Campfire and Fire Pit (out)- "And the light flickers öut." * Torch- "Perfect för a nighttime assault." * Miner Hat- "A lighted helm! För the darkness." * Torch and Miner Hat (out)- "My light is quenched!" * Pumpkin Lantern- "Dö yöu wish tö fight, vegetable?" * Lantern- "A lantern för the darkness." Reign of Giants * Endothermic Fire and Endothermic Fire Pit (upon being built and normal)- "A cöld cömfört." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (high)- "The fire röars!" * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (low)- "Fire's slöwly dying." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (embers)- "That fire's nearly dead." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (out)- "And the light flickers öut." * Moggles- "I use every part öf the animal." Don't Starve Together * Willow's Lighter- "It lights the fires öf mine heart!" Shipwrecked * Chiminea- "What kind öf fire hides in a höle?" * Bottle Lantern- "A möst curiöus törch." * Obsidian Fire Pit- "A fire fit för a viking!" Survival Base Game * Backpack- "A pörtable armöry." * Piggyback- "The pig died with hönör and gave tö me this pack." * Bird Trap- "I'm a cunning raven catcher!" * Bug Net- "Tö snatch insects fröm the air." * Fishing Rod- "I'm a ruthless fisherwöman." * Straw Roll- "A tööl för my naps." * Fur Roll- "A luxury fur bed!" * Tent- "Sleep this night, and prepare för battle ön the mörröw." * Trap- "A well cönstructed trap. I will have my meal." * Honey Poultice- "Tö heal my battle wöunds." * Healing Salve- "Fill me with life!" * Umbrella- "Rain prötectiön made fröm the tröphy öf a hunt." * Compass- This quote is dependent on the orientation of the map. Potential lines include: Nörth, Nörtheast, East, Söutheast, Söuth, Söuthwest, West, Nörthwest. Reign of Giants * Insulated Pack- "A backpack öf the beast." * Luxury Fan- "The luxuries öf camp, ön the gö." * Siesta Lean-to- "A place tö rest my battle-weary head." * Siesta Lean-to (can't sleep)- "Nö napping in the möönlight." * Siesta Lean-to (monsters)- "Battle is upön us, there'll be nö rest!" * Siesta Lean-to (hungry)- "I'd like a meat snack first." * Siesta Lean-to (in cave)- "This döesn't feel like the time för a nap." * Tent (overheating)- "The sun is high, jöurney ön!" * Tent and Siesta Lean-to (burnt)- "It has been razed." * Thermal Stone- "A stöne öf great use!" * Thermal Stone (frozen)- "Cöld teeth bite at me!" * Thermal Stone (cold)- "The stöne has taken ön cöld!" * Thermal Stone (warm)- "The stöne has taken ön warmth!" * Thermal Stone (hot)- "Löge wöuld be pröud." * Pretty Parasol- "I dislike flöwers, but I dislike wet armör möre." Don't Starve Together * Telltale Heart- "Feel the passiön inside!" * Booster Shot- "This will return me tö töp förm." * Waterballoon- "Prepare tö engage in water-y battle!" * Whirly Fan- "The chilling breeze reminds me öf my frigid höme." * Bernie (held)- * Bernie (active)- "What a brave bear!" * Bernie (inactive)- "It's a stuffed bear." * Bernie (broken)- "He has göne tö Valhalla." Shipwrecked * Thatch Pack- "I höpe my spear döesn't pöke a höle in it." * Booty Bag- "Builds chest muscles." * Sea Sack- "Disgusting but useful in its way." * Tropical Fan- "The luxuries öf camp, ön the gö." * Silly Monkey Ball- "A bit öf mönkey merriment." * Tropical Parasol- "I dislike flöwers, but I dislike wet armör möre." * Anti Venom- "The söurce öf the creatures sickness." * Palm Leaf Hut- "Keeps the rain öff my helm." Food Base Game * Crock Pot (empty)- "Nöthing in there." * Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "Might as well dö sömething while I wait." * Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "Shöuldn't be löng nöw!" * Crock Pot (finished)- "What have we göt here?" * Crock Pot (failed to add item)- "That can't gö in there." * Bee Box- "A sweet böx öf wee warriörs." * Bee Box (no honey)- "Where's the höney?" * Bee Box (some honey)- "Söme höney. Patience is needed." * Bee Box (full of honey)- "It's a höney treasure tröve!" * Basic and Improved Farm- "I can't gröw meat, what's the pöint?" * Basic and Improved Farm (growing)- "They're gröwing strönger." * Basic Farm (finished)- * Improved Farm (finished)- * Basic Farm and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "Ugh, vegetables. I'm nöt sure what I expected..." * Ice Box- "Winter dwells inside!" * Drying Rack- "Ah! A dangly rack för my meats!" * Drying Rack (drying)- "It's preparing just the way I like it." * Drying Rack (finished)- "Let's eat!" Reign of Giants * Crock Pot (burnt)- "The fire reigned supreme." * Bee Box (burnt)- "My hive is silent." * Basic and Improved Farm (burnt)- "Serves yöu right för nöt gröwing meats!" * Drying Rack (drying in rain)- "All this rain isn't helping." * Drying Rack (burnt)- "Such a shame." * Bucket-o-poop- "Its stench cöuld raise the fallen." Shipwrecked * Mussel Stick- "The fööl mussels shall climb this stick." Science Base Game * Science Machine- "I prefer battle tö science." * Alchemy Engine- "Perhaps science can enhance my cömbat skills." * Thermal Measurer- "If önly it measured the heat öf battle." * Rainometer- "Företells the cöming öf rain." * Lightning Rod- "Bring with yöu lightning Dönner!" * Lightning Rod (charged)- "Öh great lightning!" * Gunpowder- "Such energy!" Reign of Giants * Science Machine (burnt)- "Ashes tö ashes." * Alchemy Engine (burnt)- "Dust tö dust." * Thermal Measurer (burnt)- "The measuring device has been slain by Löge." * Rainometer (burnt)- "Its pröphecy days are döne." * Ice Flingomatic (off)- "Time tö rest flinging warriör." * Ice Flingomatic (on)- "Catapult engaged för battle!" * Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- "The catapult gröws weak and tired." * Electrical Doodad- "A marvel öf science." Shipwrecked * Ice Maker 3000- "Reminds me öf höme." * Ice Maker 3000 (high)- "The machine is fired up!" * Ice Maker 3000 (medium)- "Ice fröm fire!" * Ice Maker 3000 (low)- "It is spitting cönsiderably less ice förth." * Ice Maker 3000 (very low)- "Its fire is aböut tö gö öut." * Ice Maker 3000 (out)- "It needs möre fire!" Fight Base Game * Spear- "It is nöt my favöred spear, but it will dö the trick." * Ham Bat- "A weapön fit för the great dining halls!" * Boomerang- "För flinging at föes!" * Boomerang (hit self)- "Urg! I must master the curved weapön." * Blow Dart- "Pröjectile weapönry!" * Sleep Dart- "Göödnight tö my föes." * Fire Dart- "Like the breath öf a dragön." * Football Helmet- "A pig's böttöm made my helmet." * Grass Suit- "Grass prötectiön. That's nöt göing tö last löng." * Log Suit- "A börröwed tree vest." * Marble Suit- "Near impenetrable!" * Bee Mine- "It söunds suspiciöus." * Tooth Trap- "A treacheröus trap." * Shelmet- "A new battle helm för my cöllectiön!" * Snurtle Shell Armour- "A shield öf sörts." *Death (mob)- Reign of Giants * Battle Helm- "The pöwer öf the unicörn is great." * Battle Spear- "My cömrade in arms!" * Scalemail- "Excellent armör för the heat öf battle." * Morning Star- "A weapön wörthy öf Thör." * Weather Pain- "A störm öf pain." Don't Starve Together * Tail o' Three Cats- "Löud and pöwerful!" Shipwrecked * Poison Spear- "This spear awards a cöward's victöry!" * Poison Dart- "Tö weaken fröm a distance. Ödin förgive me..." * Coconade (normal and lit)- "Fire that can be thröwn!" * Spear Gun (empty, Spear, Poison, Obsidian, and Battle)- "A gift fröm Ödin!" * Cutlass Supreme- "Öh great swörd öf fishy death, I shall swing yöu with hönör." * Trident- "A weapön fit för a göd!" * Cactus Spike- "'Tis truly a wöndröus war lance!" * Seashell Suit- "Wearing this I shall nöt wash up ön the shöres öf Valhalla just yet!" * Limestone Suit- "It's heft is reassuring ön my bönes." * Cactus Armour- "It will make öf me a friend tö the cactus." Structures Base Game * Birdcage- "A höme för my ravens!" * Birdcage (occupied)- "Are yöu having a nice time?" * Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "Sweet dreams raven friend." * Pig House- "I did nöt think pigs cöuld make höuses." * Pig House (occupied and lights are off)- "Dö yöu nöt hunger för battle, pig?" * Pig House (occupied and lights are on)- "Cöme öut and gö tö war with me!" * Rabbit Hutch- "What am I tö dö with a carröt that big?" * Hay Wall (held)- "Perhaps my föes will get löst in this hay." * Hay Wall- "A minör deterrent tö attackers." * Hay, Wood, and Stone Wall (damaged)- "I can repair this." * Wood Wall (held)- "A mediöcre förtificatiön." * Wood Wall- "It may impale a föe." * Stone Wall (held)- "A sturdy wall fashiöned fröm the earth." * Stone Wall- "My enemies will dash themselves ön these röcks." * Chest- "A place tö störe my helm and spear while I rest." * Chest (full)- "It's packed full." * Chest (not allowed to store, like backpack)- "That's nöt a gööd spöt för this." * Sign- "A möst well placed sign." * Potted Fern- "What am I suppösed tö dö with this?" Reign of Giants * Pig House (burnt)- "Löge did nöt smile upön yöu this day." * Rabbit Hutch (burnt)- "Gööd riddance giant carröt." * Hay Wall (burnt)- "That wön't dö at all." * Wood Wall (burnt)- "Fire, wööd's önly weakness!" * Chest (burnt)- "Its walls were törn döwn by fire." * Scaled Chest- "This chest is wörthy öf my weapöns." * Sign (burnt)- "Signs öf a battle past." Don't Starve Together * Birdcage (occupied, bird hungry)- "What dö yöu want little friend?" * Birdcage (occupied, bird starving)- "He wishes tö feast!" * Birdcage (occupied, bird dead)- "Yöu can feast in Valhalla nöw, friend." * Birdcage (occupied, bird skeleton)- "... Maybe I shöuld clean that up." * Sign (empty)- "I shall write a tale tö triumph!" * Directional Sign (empty)- "I shall pöint the way tö triumph!" * Moon Rock Wall (held)- "Öur förtress shall be impenetrable!" * Moon Rock Wall- "Whölly impregnable, a wörthy förtificatiön!" * Moon Rock Wall (damaged)- "I can repair this." * Wardrobe- "That's where I keep my furs and clöaks." * Wardrobe (burning)- * Wardrobe (burnt)- "Nö use crying över burnt pelts." Shipwrecked * Sand Castle- "A scale mödel öf my future keep." * Sand Castle (sand)- "Time has crushed it." * Limestone Wall (held)- "Will yöu stand with me?" * Limestone Wall- "Fine wörk." * Limestone Wall (damaged)- "I can repair this." * Sandbag (held)- "Water crashes against it feebly!" * Sandbag- "This bag öf sand battles the water!" * Seaworthy (Vanilla or ROG world)- * Seaworthy (SW world)- "Öf tö a new land..." * Buoy- "It buöys my spirits tö see it aböve the waves." Turfs Base Game * Wooden Flooring- "Wööden flööring, a fine surface för mörtal cömbat." * Carpeted Flooring- "It söaks up the blööd öf battle." * Checkerboard Flooring- "Fancy flöör." * Cobblestones- "The röad tö battle leads wherever I chööse." * Other Turfs- "A piece öf the battlefield." Reign of Giants * All Turfs- "A piece öf the battlefield." Don't Starve Together * Scaled Flooring- "A warm piece öf the battlefield." Shipwrecked * Snakeskin Rug- "My enemy's hide feels gööd beneath my feet!" * Jungle Turf- "Yöu cöuld really löse yöur keys in this..." * Other Turfs- "A piece öf the battlefield." Refine Base Game * Rope- "Ströng enöugh tö bind the sails öf my löngship." * Boards- "Grandfather lögs." * Cut Stone- "Sölid stöne!" * Papyrus- "This will carry förth the recörd öf my saga." * Purple Gem- "It is clöudy with a mysteriöus energy." * Nightmare Fuel- "The fuel öf darkness!" Shipwrecked * Cloth- "Sewing is nöt warriörs wörk..." * Limestone- "Hard as an unripe fruit." * Empty Bottle- "Empty öf messages and drink. Pity." Magic Base Game * Meat Effigy- "I dö nöt knöw why I made this." * Prestihatitator- "It is an absurd machine that makes meat." * Shadow Manipulator- "A mystical thing." * Pan Flute- "I prefer tö face my enemies awake." * Night Light- "I'm möre cömförtable aröund my öwn fire." * Night Armour- "Ströng, but I find my mind wanders..." * Dark Sword- "It takes a brave warriör tö wield this swörd." * One-man Band- "Sing with me! We are the guardians öf Asgard!" * Bat Bat- "Wing spear!" * Belt of Hunger- "She ebbs my hunger. Gööd fur." * Chilled Amulet- "Cöld jewelery." * Nightmare Amulet- "An amulet öf dark pöwers." * Life Giving Amulet- "It's red, and a fighter. Just like me!" * Fire Staff- "Wigfrid! Master öf fire!" * Ice Staff- "A gift fröm Ullr!" * Telelocator Staff- "I ride thröugh the air and the sea!" * Telelocator Focus (full)- "It will harness my awesöme speed." * Telelocator Focus (missing gem)- "It requires purple gems." * Telelocator Socket (full)- "Shöwtime!" * Telelocator Socket (missing gem)- "It lacks its gem." Reign of Giants * Meat Effigy (burnt)- "Valhalla, I cöme!" * Prestihatitator (burnt)- "Nö möre meat will cöme fröm here!" * Shadow Manipulator (burnt)- "Its strange pöwer did nöt prötect it fröm fire." * Old Bell- "I prefer the ring öf blades clashing." Shipwrecked * Piratihatitator- "What awkward sörcery is this?" * Piratihatitator (burnt)- "Its magic has flöated away as embers." * Dripple Pipes- "I have nö rhythm..." Dress Base Game * Sewing Kit- "I am nö seamstress, but repairs are sömetimes necessary." * Rabbit Earmuffs- "Yes, möst practical!" * Straw Hat- "A hat för cööling after a raucöus battle." * Beefalo Hat- "This is göing tö löök gööd ön me, I can tell." * Beekeeper Hat- "My bee helm, öf cöurse." * Feather Hat- "Seems a bit flashy för battle." * Winter Hat- "Warm, but nöt suitable för cömbat." * Top Hat- "It döesn't match my cöstume." * Dapper Vest- "It is a handsöme vest but it öffers nö prötectiön." * Breezy Vest- "It will nöt suffice in the frözen wastes." * Puffy Vest- "The warm pelt öf a bested creature. A fine garment." * Bush Hat- "För the hunt." * Garland- "Flimsy för the fight, pretty för my head." * Walking Cane- "Turns walk tö tröt." Reign of Giants * Cat Cap- "Furry cap! Bless cute meat." * Fashion Melon- "It's almöst like wearing a pelt." * Ice Cube- "A chunk öf cöld." * Rain Coat- "Armöur för rain." * Rain Hat- "We will fight in the rain." * Summer Frest- "Ha! The sun is nö warriör if it cannöt penetrate this." * Floral Shirt- "Flöwers will nöt stöp a spear." * Eyebrella- "Dön't get rain in yöur eye!" * Hibearnation Vest- "I am berserker!" Shipwrecked * Brain of Thought- "My brain has the might öf my swörd!" * Snakeskin Hat- "Shall I wear a serpent?" * Snakeskin Jacket- "Rain is bested!" * Blubber Suit- "Rue my suit öf fat, möisture!" * Windbreaker- "I shall break the wind with every step!" * Particulate Purifier- "Armör öf sörts för my nöse and thröat!" * Sleek Hat- "My head shall cut the air!" * Shark Tooth Crown- "A helm after my warriörs heart!" * Dumbrella- "What kind öf strange helm is this?" Nautical Shipwrecked * Log Raft- "Yöu will nöt carry me far, but yöu will carry me." * Raft- "A viking fears nöt getting wet!" * Row Boat- "Röwing is in my blööd." * Cargo Boat- "A böat fit för a löng jöurney." * Armoured Boat- "Nöw this is a vessel fit för a viking!" * Boat Repair Kit- "Möst sensible cargö." * Thatch Sail- "A curiöus sail, but it shall dö." * Cloth Sail- "A fine sail." * Snakeskin Sail- "A sail made öf murder!" * Feather Lite Sail- "The brave birds gift me their swift feathers!" * Iron Wind- "This cöntraptiön runs ön Ödin's steeds!" * Boat Torch- "The night sea is alight!" * Boat Lantern- "See me föul beasts öf the shadöw seas!" * Boat Cannon- "It smites mine enemies för me!?" * Sea Trap (held and placed)- "Bring me spöils öf the sea!" * Trawl Net- "I shall ransack the sea!" * Trawl Net (equipped)- * Trawl Net (full)- * Trawl Net (extremely full)- * Trawl Net (detached)- "Plunderful!" * Trawl Net (sinking)- "The plunder will sink söön." * Spyglass- "What trickery is this?" * Super Spyglass- "Ödin has lent me his eyes!" * Captain Hat- "It wöuld be better with hörns." * Pirate Hat- "This hat cönfuses my character...I mean, my söul." * Life Jacket- "Adventure öffers nö true safety!" Volcanic Shipwrecked * Obsidian Machete- "A tööl för cutting. A tööl för burning." * Obsidian Axe- "Nöw THIS is an axe!" * Obsidian Spear- "Feel the burn." * Obsidian Armour- "Cöme at me nöw, fiends!" * Obsidian Coconade- "Thröwing fire is the cöwards way. But gööd fun." * Howling Conch- "I feel a breeze..." * Sail Stick- "I cömmand the wind!" Ancient Base Game * Thulecite- "A strength öf this material is gargantuan!" * Thulecite Wall (held)- "Önly the finest barriers för my fört." * Thulecite Wall- "Nigh impenetrable." * Thulecite Wall (damaged)- "I can repair this." * Thulecite Medallion (min)- "Nöthing stirs." * Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- "It's starting..." * Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- "The magic is heightening!" * Thulecite Medallion (max)- "The magic hölds steady pöwer." * Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- "It's starting tö retreat!" * Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- "Barely any magic remains." * Thulecite Medallion (outside ruins)- "The magic slumbers far fröm here." * The Lazy Forager- "Gathering has never been sö easy." * Magiluminescence- "A star captured in an amulet." * Construction Amulet- "Enhanced emerald crafting skills!" * The Lazy Explorer- "The staff öf magic mövement." * Star Caller's Staff- "It summöns stars!" * Deconstruction Staff- "Twirly green pöwer." * Pick/Axe- "A warriör tööl!" * Thulecite Crown- "A cröwn, that fights!" * Thulecite Suit- "Armöur fit för Ödin himself!" * Thulecite Club- "A warriör wand!" * Houndius Shootius- "An ancient eyeball öf prötectiön!" * Houndius Shootius- "The eye öf the laser göd stares at me." Books Don't Starve Together * Birds of the World- "I will rule the skies!" * Applied Horticulture- "But can I tend the garden in mine heart?" * Sleepytime Stories- "Where's the drama? The suspense?" * The End is Nigh!- "This töme has a flare för the dramatic!" * On Tentacles- "Knöwledge tö bring me pöwer!" * Joy of Volcanology- Nature - Plants Base Game * Evergreen- "I feel at höme in the wööds." * Lumpy Evergreen- "A gööd sturdy tree." * Spiky Tree- "A warriör tree." * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (stump)- "Chöpped döwn by warriör in the wööds!" * Spiky Tree (stump)- "My battleaxe always wins." * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burning)- "The wööd's ablaze!" * Spiky Tree (burning)- "It's ablaze!" * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burnt)- "Löge töök that öne." * Spiky Tree (burnt)- "Burnt." *Evergreen (sapling)- "It has shed its armöur. Gröw, baby tree!" * Log- "Wööd is always öf value." * Log (burning)- "Flaming lög!" * Charcoal- "Lööt fröm Löge the demigöd." * Pine Cone- "This baby tree is well prötected by spiky armör." * Marble Tree- "Even the winds wön't knöck this tree döwn." * Totally Normal Tree- "A tree öf life, but it is nöt Yggdrasil." * Living Log- "Burning this magic wöuld seem a waste." * Sapling- "I will make it intö a spear." * Sapling (picked)- "I have slain the small tree!" * Sapling (burning)- "Nööö! My spears!" * Sapling, Grass Tuft, Berry Bush, and Spiky Bush (held)- "I think I'll return this tö the earth göddess." * Twigs- "Gööd för making spears." * Grass Tuft- "That cöuld be useful." * Grass Tuft (picked)- "It fell tö my might." * Grass Tuft (barren)- "The life has göne fröm it." * Grass Tuft (burning)- "Löge lööks upön yöu!" * Cut Grass- "A craftwöman's möst elemental resöurce." * Berry Bush (normal and burning)- "A fruit bush." * Berry Bush (picked)- "The fruits have been snatched." * Berry Bush (barren)- "Shöuld I put söme turds ön it?" * Reeds- "Thöse are söme hardy reeds." * Reeds (picked)- "Cut döwn in their prime." * Reeds (burning)- "See yöu in Asgard, reeds!" * Cut Reeds- "I cleaned all the bugs öut! Then I ate them." * Plant- "A plant." * Plant (growing)- "I am a shieldmaiden, nöt a farmer!" * Plant (ready to be picked)- "Ugh, vegetables. I'm nöt sure what I expected..." * Marsh Plant- "Pönd föliage." * Spiky Bush- "A shrub ön guard." * Spiky Bush (after picking)- "Argh, I've been pöked!" * Spiky Bush (burning)- "Höt lög!" * Flower- "A flöwer fröm Freia." * Petals- "Thank yöu Fröh för this gift!" * Evil Flower- "Söme evil plagues this flöra." * Dark Petals- "These were nöt made by Fröh." * Red Mushroom- "At least it's göt a nice cölör." * Red Mushroom (sleeping)- "And stay döwn there!" * Red Mushroom (picked)- "Gööd riddance." * Green Mushroom- "It has risen!" * Green Mushroom (sleeping)- "Hide, cöward." * Green Mushroom (picked)- "I see fungal spöres." * Blue Mushroom- "It's möld, really." * Blue Mushroom (sleeping)- "Gööd, it's hiding." * Blue Mushroom (picked)- "I höpe it döesn't gröw again." Reign of Giants * Birchnut Tree- "Future firewööd!" * Birchnut Tree (stump)- "Chöpped by the warriör in the wööds!" * Birchnut Tree (burning)- "The wööd's ablaze!" * Birchnut Tree (burnt)- "Löge töök that öne." *Birchnut Tree (sapling)- "Gröw ströng yöung twigs!" * Sapling (withered)- "It has been shriveled by the heat." * Grass Tuft (withered)- "The heat has defeated this plant." * Berry Bush (withered)- "It's töö höt tö gröw." *Plant (withered)- "Bested by the sun." * Birchnut- "There's a tree hiding within." * Cactus- "It döes have admirable armör." * Cactus (after picking)- "Arg, I've been pöked!" * Cactus (picked)- "It will return." * Tumbleweed- "Flee, böuncing cöward!" Don't Starve Together * Petrified Evergreen- *Petrified Evergreen (mined)- * Twiggy Tree- "With its many resöurces, I will triumph." * Twiggy Tree (stump)- "Chöpped by the warriör in the wööds!" * Twiggy Tree (burning)- "The wööd's ablaze!" * Twiggy Tree (burnt)- "Löge töök that öne." *Twiggy Tree (sapling)- * Diseased Twiggy Tree, Sapling, Grass Tuft, Berry Bush, and Juicy Berry Bush- "The disease festers within its söul." *Diseased Twiggy Tree (stump)- * Diseased Twiggy Tree (burning)- *Diseased Twiggy Tree (burnt)- *Diseased Twiggy Tree (sapling)- * Twiggy Tree Cone- "It will öne öne day rival Yggdrasil!" *Diseased Sapling (picked)- * Diseased Sapling (burning)- *Diseased Sapling (withered)- *Diseased Grass Tuft (picked)- *Diseased Grass Tuft (barren)- * Diseased Grass Tuft (burning)- *Diseased Grass Tuft (withered)- *Diseased Berry Bush (picked)- * Diseased Berry Bush (burning)- *Diseased Berry Bush (barren)- *Diseased Berry Bush (withered)- * Juicy Berry Bush- "It's cövered in rabbit fööd." * Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- "The rabbit fööd is all göne." * Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- * Juicy Berry Bush (barren)- "Gööd." * Juicy Berry Bush (held)- "I think I'll return this tö the earth göddess." * Juicy Berry Bush (withered)- "It lööks atröciöus." *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- * Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (barren)- *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (withered)- Shipwrecked * Bamboo Patch- "What sörcery is this? Wööd that is höllöw?" * Jungle Tree- "A mighty tree!" * Viney Bush (normal and burning) and Snake Den (burning)- "This bush has helm head." * Snake Den- "Yöu skulking wretch!" *Bamboo Patch (stump)- "Yöu cöuldn't hack it!" * Jungle Tree (stump)- "A ströng tree, but nöt sö ströng as my axe." * Viney Bush (stump)- "It needed a haircut." * Snake Den (stump)- "It needed a haircut." * Bamboo Patch (burning)- "What sörcery is this? Wööd that is höllöw?" * Jungle Tree (burning)- "The tree burns." * Bamboo Patch (burnt)- "Yöu're höllöw sörcery cöuld nöt save yöu fröm fire.'" * Jungle Tree (burnt)- "The tree is nö möre." * Bamboo Root- "If I plant yöu, will yöu repay me?" * Viney Bush Root- "Tö vine ör nöt tö vine?" * Jungle Tree (sapling and seed)- "The strength öf the tree, in a seed." * Bamboo- "Sticks öf great versatility." * Vine- "What can yöu dö för me?" * Brainy Sprout- "A mystical, all-knöwing water röck!" * Mangrove (normal and burnt)- "I have never felled a tree fröm my löngship beföre!" * Palm Tree- "Dö yöu försake branches, tree?" *Palm Tree (sapling)- "The hardiest öf fruits." * Palm Leaf- "A viking-sized leaf!" * Regular Jungle Tree- "I dö nöt like yöur face, tree!" * Tidal Plant- "A meager plant." Nature - Objects Base Game * Beehive- "Always buzzing, always plötting." * Killer Bee Hive- "Bees öf war!" * Honeycomb- "Wöuldn't make much öf a cömb." * Hound Mound- "These höunds are truly warriörs." * Bones- "A fallen föe." * Touch Stone- "It hölds me back fröm Valhalla." * Harp Statue- "It must be Gunnar. The snakes töök his head." * Marble Pillar- "Fit för a palace!" * Marble- "The warriör stöne!" * Rundown House- "Is this dwelling made öf fish?" * Merm Head- "I cöuld smell it fröm back there!" * Pig Head- "This is savagery." * Pig Torch- "Dö these pigs wörship Löge?" * Basalt- "A thöusand mörtals cöuldn't break thröugh this stöne." * Boulder- "Smash!" * Rocks- "Söme pretty nörmal röcks." * Flint- "Vital för spear cönstructiön." * Nitre- "It cöntains explösive cömpönents." * Gold Nugget- "I am pleased with this göld piece." * Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacön." * Headstone (2)- "Here lies söme guy. Blah blah blah." * Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" * Headstone (4)- "This headstöne is blank." * Grave- "Are there treasures beneath the gravestönes?" * Grave (dug)- "I wanted the lööt!" * Suspicious Dirt Pile- "A small hill öf earth." * Animal Track- "Öh! I löve a gööd hunt." * Animal Track (lost its trail)- "I've löst the tracks." * Animal Track (found)- "Keep quiet, the creature is near." * Wooden Thing- "A bridge tö anöther wörld." *Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- *Wooden Thing (locked)- *Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "Tö Asgard!" * Ring Thing- "It appears similar tö the Bifröst." * Crank Thing- "A sturdy crank." * Box Thing- "Perhaps this hölds the secret tö this land's Bifröst." * Metal Potato Thing- "Nö decency. It's nöt even metal meat." * Worm Hole- "Döes it swallöw thöse fallen in battle?" * Worm Hole (open)- "Its maw welcömes me." * Worm Hole (exited)- "That was a slöppy adventure." * Pond- "Sömething lurks in the deep." * Skeleton- "Rest easy in Valhalla." * Spider Den- "Crush them at the söurce!" * Spider Eggs- "I cöuld squash these but I'd miss öut ön möre battles." * Rabbit Hole- "Shöwtime, rabbits!" * Walrus Camp- "A pröper winter camp." * Walrus Camp (empty)- "They have departed för a great jöurney." Reign of Giants * Ice- "Reminds me öf höme." * Mini Glacier- "A miniature frözen möuntain." * Mini Glacier (melted)- "Pöör glacier!" * Animal Track (spring, lost trail)- "It's töö muddy för trailing." * Burrow- "Sömething lives döwn there." *Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- "It must be intermissiön för the rabbits." * Rundown House (burnt)- "I wön't miss it." * Merm Head (burnt)- "Beheaded. Burnt. Stinky." * Pig Head (burnt)- "Nörmally, I like a gööd röast, but this is nöt right." * Hollow Stump- "Cute meat lives there." * Hollow Stump (empty)- "She föught bravely. Alas, she is göne." * Glommer's Statue- "A curiöus hömage tö the göds." *Glommer's Statue (mined)- "That wasn't very respectful öf me." * Skeleton (self)- "This fight is nöt yet över." Don't Starve Together * Florid Postern- "It makes me löng för the stage!" * Magma- "I shall nöt surrender tö the fiery pits!" * Moon Rock- "A gift fröm Mani." Shipwrecked * Crabbit Den- "Döes shame drive them tö this höle?" * Fishermerm's Hut- "The fisherfölk dwell here." * Merm Hut- "Is this dwelling made öf fish?" * Prime Ape Hut- "By this mess I'd say a Viking lives here." * Shoal- "Dö yöu wish tö surrender fishies?" * Wildbore House- "A terrible place tö live!" * Wobster Den- "The armöred önes dwell here..." * Coral Reef- "A hard and brittle place. I like it." * Coral- "The sea gives such strange gifts." * Limpet Rock (normal and withered)- "A meat stöne!" * Limpet Rock (picked)- "The stöne is meatless för nöw..." * Magma Pile- "What can I use tö röll these röcks?" * Krissure- "The gröund belches fire!" * Steamer Trunk- "I höpe I am spöiled by these spöils öf the sea!" * Sandy Pile- "I will nöt make a möuntain öut öf a sandhill." * Sand- "Yöu are a very clean dirt." * Sharkitten Den- *Sharkitten Den (inactive)- "Just sand... för nöw..." * Volcano- "A möuntain öf fire!" *Suspicious Bubbles- "Sömething lurks beneath." *Suspicious Bubbles (lost its trail)- *Suspicious Bubbles (found)- "A beast lurks beneath the waves..." * Tidal Pool- "A tiny lake!" * Lava Pool- "A puddle öf fire!" * Mussels- "Yöu will be mine, mussels." * Slot Machine- "A machine öf fate and misery." * Electric Isosceles- "Is this a plaything öf Löki?" * Octo Chest- "The chest hölds öfferings." * Debris- "Is this the wreckage öf my löngship?" * Crate- "Yield yöur secrets, böx!" *Flotsam- "I must fish it fröm the sea if I'm tö learn its secrets." * Wildbore Head (normal and burnt)- "Save me a mug in Valhalla för me." * Seashell- "The currency öf the sea." * Poisonous Hole- "The gröund belches sickness!" * Gunpowder Barrel- "The cask packs a punch!" * X Marks the Spot- "May luck smile ön me this day with riches." * Wooden Platform Thing (empty, partially assembled, and fully assembled)- "It is missing things." *Wooden Platform Thing (locked)- * Grassy Thing- "It cranks. But för what?" * Screw Thing- "It is part öf sömething." * Wooden Potato Thing- "What strange cöntraptiön is this?" * Ring Thing- "Is it valuable?" * Volcano Staff- "Call döwn the wrath öf fire möuntain!" Nature - Caves Base Game * Plugged Sinkhole- "What treasures lie beneath?" * Sinkhole- "I've nö desire tö visit Hel." *Rope to Surface- "Back tö öpen skies!" * Red Mushtree- "I dö like its glöw." * Green Mushtree- "I dön't care för mushrööms." * Blue Mushtree- "What is this magic?" * Light Flower- "And it lit up the night, upön the darkest höur." * Light Bulb- "Glöw!" * Stalagmite- "Cave böulder." * Stalagmite (pointy)- "A pöinty röck öf sörts." * Spilagmite- "Webbing, never a gööd sign." * Slurtle Mound- "Nöt where I'd chööse tö hang my helm." * Splumonkey Pod- "What's in the barrel?" * Fern- "Föliage fröm the dark ages." * Foliage- "A cöllectiön öf ferns." * Cave Banana Tree- "A flimsy mönkey tree." Don't Starve Together * Red Mushtree (blooming)- "What a great effect!" * Green Mushtree (blooming)- "I'll fight alöng side yöu any time!" * Blue Mushtree (blooming)- "An enthusiastic perförmance!" * Blue Mushtree (webbed)- "This mushrööm needs tö be retired." Nature - Ruins Base Game * Ancient Statue- "Treasure with mysteriöus aura." * Ancient Pseudoscience Station (broken and normal)- "This crafts better by gööd." * Algae- "An ancient flöra." * Broken Clockworks (1)- "It's önly a pile öf fallen warriörs." * Broken Clockworks (2)- "Sömeöne shöuld really clean this place up." * Relic- "Fit för Asgard." * Relic (broken)- "It has been reduced tö smithereens." * Thulecite Fragments- "Lööks like shiny pöpped cörn." * Cave Lichen- "Sky blue nönsense plant." * Ornate Chest- "It cöntains a mystery." * Large Ornate Chest- "The cönquest chest!" * Nightmare Light- "It harnesses the dark pöwers fröm beneath." Nature - Volcano Shipwrecked * Obsidian Workbench- "Fire förge!" * Coffee Plant- "Just add water?" * Coffee Plant (picked)- "Its fruits must be rebörn." * Coffee Plant (barren)- * Coffee Plant (withered)- "Weakling bush!" * Coffee Plant (held)- "Cöffee tö gö." * Elephant Cactus- "I sense the spirit öf a berserker within you, plant." * Prickly Elephant Cactus- "Finally the earth spröuts a wörthy adversary!" * Elephant Cactus Stump- "Cöward!" * Elephant Cactus (held)- "I shall get tö the pöint. Yöu belöng tö me nöw." * Obsidian Boulder- "Lava stöne!" * Obsidian- "Pebbles fröm the fire möuntain!" * Charcoal Boulder- "Röcks burn?" * Burnt Ash Tree- "Yöu löök burnt öut." * Dragoon Den- "A berserker has tö live sömewhere." * Dragoon Saliva- "I wish I cöuld spit fire..." * Woodlegs' Cage- "A löcked cage!" * Woodlegs (free)- * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice- "I must appease the fire göd that lives inside this möuntain." *Volcano Altar of Snackrifice (active)- "It is ready tö recieve sacrifice!" *Volcano (exit)- "I weary öf this infernal realm." Mobs - Monsters Base Game * Clockwork Knight- "I sense battle!" * Clockwork Bishop- "This öne needs a gööd smack." * Clockwork Rook- "Chaaaarge!" * Damaged Knight- "I dön't think I'd ride that hörse." * Damaged Bishop- "Watch för his blasts!" * Damaged Rook- "Yöu dön't frighten me!" *Charlie (the darkness monster)- "Shöw yöurself!" *Charlie (attacked by)- "Cöward!" * Hound- "Fenrir's spawn!" * Red Hound- "The flamed öne has nö mercy." * Blue Hound- "Teeth öf fröst!" * Hound's Tooth- "A töken öf my cönquest." * Spider- "Eight legs and still nö match för me!" * Spider Warrior- "The champiön öf the spiders. Tö battle!" * Spider (sleeping)- "I will allöw it a fair fight and wait 'til it wakes." * Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "It is cöwardly tö attack a sleeping enemy." * Spider (dead)- "Felled by my spear, like sö many beföre it." * Spider Warrior (dead)- "Victöry för Wigfrid önce again!" * Spider Gland- "Ripped fröm the abdömen öf a slain spider." * Silk- "Useful för binding and för remembering victöries past." * Krampus- "Yöu dön't scare me göat!" * Krampus Sack- "I can fit everything in here!" * Merm- "Die söggy beast fish!" * Tentacle- "It lööks fierce. Intö the fray!" * Tentacle Spike- "Gööey, but dangeröus. I like it." * Tentacle Spots- "A töugh hide." * Big Tentacle- "A töwering tentacle föe." * Baby Tentacle- "A gröss grasping appendage." * Guardian Pig- "That pig lööks brave." * Guardian Pig (dead)- "He died with hönör." * Werepig- "It has been tainted by Fenrir." * Ghost- "A spirit trapped between wörlds." * MacTusk- "Thöse tusks cöuld pierce even the finest armör." * Wee MacTusk- "A spawn öf the evil tööthed seal." * Walrus Tusk- "Rended fröm the möuth öf the sea beast." * Tam o' Shanter- "Highland filth!" * Mosquito- "Ugh! These things are useless!" * Mosquito (held)- "Settle demön fury!" * Mosquito Sack- "The blööd will make me ströng." * Nearby Mosquitoes- "Away tiny demöns!" * Cave Spider- "I'll smash yöu!" * Spitter- "This öne's feisty." * Batilisk- "Dark winged meat." * Snurtle- "I like his helmet." * Slurtle- "Yöu are angel. Öf nasty." * Slurtle Slime- "Yes. Slime." * Broken Shell- "They're smashed up gööd." * Meat Bulb- "Finally! A useful vegetable." * Fleshy Bulb- "Perhaps I will be a meat farmer after all!" * Eyeplant- "Dön't pöint yöur eyeball at me föliage!" * Slurper- "Fur föe thinks she's a hat!" * Dangling Depth Dweller- "Yöu are sö sneaky!" * Depths Worm (emerged)- "A snake beast fröm the depths!" * Depths Worm (lure)- "I smell a trap." * Depths Worm (burrowed)- "What's under that dirt?" Reign of Giants * Varg- "Is it yöu, Fenrir?" * Poison Birchnut Tree- "I've göt tö wörk a bit harder för this firewööd." *Poison Birchnut Tree (stump)- "Chöpped by the warriör in the wööds!" * Birchnutter- "A yöung tree warriör!" Don't Starve Together * Ewecus- "Höw much meat is hiding under there?" * Lavae- "A fiery föe!" Shipwrecked * Floaty Boaty Knight- "My löngship speeds me tö war!" * Flup- "Yöu cöwardly mudlurker!" * Poison Mosquito- "Pöisön! The wörk öf a cöward!" * Snake- "Never trust they whö slither." * Poison Snake- "Keep yöur föul fangs fröm my hide!" * Spider Warrior (venomous)- "The champiön öf the spiders. Tö battle!" * Spider Warrior (venomous, sleeping)- "It is cöwardly tö attack a sleeping enemy." * Spider Warrior (venomous, dead)- * Sea Hound- "Ah, a wörthy sea öppönent!" * Stink Ray- "Have yöu nö hönör, stinky önes?" * Swordfish- "Önward tö Valhalla, brave fish." * White Whale- "It wöuld be an hönör tö kill yöu." * White Whale Carcass (normal and bloated)- "Öh, Höw the mighty stink." * Dragoon- "A fellöw berserker whöse belly is full öf fire!" Mobs - Neutral Animals Base Game * Beefalo- "Ancient wöölen beasts!" * Beefalo (follower)- "Cöme alöng beastie." * Beefalo (sleeping)- "Söunds like Aunt Hilda." * Beefalo (naked)- "Are yöu cöld withöut yöur wööls?" * Beefalo Wool- "I dö löve wöölly things." * Beefalo Horn- "Makes me löng för battle." * Baby Beefalo (normal and sleeping)- "Mini beastie." * Nearby Bees- "Back wee speared creatures!" * Bee- "Wee warriörs! I dön't knöw if I like them." * Killer Bee- "A challenger!" * Bee (held)- "Easy nöw!" * Killer Bee (held)- "A cönquered föe." * Stinger- "The swörd ön the back öf a bee." * Pig (normal and sleeping)- "Will yöu fight alöngside me, pig?" * Pig (follower)- "We ride tö battle!" * Pig (dead)- "He died with hönör." * Pig Skin- "The hide öf a pig creature." * Bunnyman and Beardlord- "I want tö eat yöu." * Bunny Puff- "Can I put it in my hair?" * Frog- "I'd like söme frög bööts sömeday." * Frog (sleeping)- "It sleeps." * Frog (dead)- "Yöu're a bit slimy för Valhalla." * Koalefant- "Pöör unsuspecting meat beast." * Winter Koalefant- "Dear creature, I am göing tö eat yöu." * Rock Lobster- "He may be a wörthy cömbat cömrade." * Pengull- "Birds öf the sea, cöme fröm afar." * Splumonkey- "I dön't trust him." Reign of Giants * Buzzard- "Yöu and I, we meat feast tögether." * Catcoon- "Öh! Cute meat with fur." * Cat Tail- "It is the tail öf cute meat." * Volt Goat- "May I call yöu Unicörn?" * Volt Goat (charged)- "The lightning has made yöu a unicörn warriör!" * Volt Goat Horn- "This cöuld deal a lasting blöw." Don't Starve Together * Beefalo (domesticated)- "The critter has finally learned its röle." * Beefalo (domesticated, pudgy)- * Beefalo (domesticated, docile)- * Beefalo (domesticated, ornery)- Shipwrecked * Blue Whale- "I will end yöur möping, giant!" * Blue Whale Carcass (normal and bloated)- "I will töast yöu in Valhalla." * Bottlenosed Ballphin- "A blöw struck may simply böunce öff." * Jellyfish- "Yöu are töö small tö be a sea mönster." * Jellyfish (held)- "I expected sea mönsters tö be bigger." * Water Beefalo- "Praise Ödin himself för this böuntiful feast ön feet!" * Water Beefalo (follower)- * Water Beefalo (sleeping)- *Baby Water Beefalo- "When yöu gröw up, yöu will becöme even möre meat, meat." *Baby Water Beefalo (sleeping)- * Prime Ape- "Yöu are as amusing as yöu are hairy." * Wildbore- "I sense a Kindred spirit!" Mobs - Passive Animals Base Game * Butterfly- "It is sört öf nice." * Butterfly (held)- "Caught!" * Crow- "Raven friend!" * Redbird- "Red like blööd." * Snowbird- "This bird knöws aböut the cöld." * Crow (held)- "Tögether again." * Redbird (held)- "I prefer yöur black brethren." * Snowbird (held)- "Such fluffy feathers." * Jet Feather- "A töken fröm the ravens!" * Crimson Feather- "Red like my hair." * Azure Feather- "Winter's feather." * Gobbler- "Yöu cannöt run förever!" * Eye Bone- "Whö are yöu?" * Eye Bone (Chester dead)- "The eyeball is tired." * Eye Bone (ashes)- "The eyebone cöuld nöt pass tö this wörld." * Chester- "Dön't wörry, I wön't eat him." * Rabbit and Beardling- "Jump intö my möuth!" * Rabbit and Beardling (held)- "There is nö escape!" * Fireflies- "Tiny fairy lights aglöw!" * Fireflies (held)- "I höld the light!" * Mandrake- "A rutabaga!" * Mandrake (follower)- "She just wants tö gö ön a rutabaga saga." * Mandrake (dead)- "The cörpse öf the rutabaga still retains its magic." * Mandrake (cooked)- "She's definitely dead." * Mandrake (knocked out by)- "Ugh, my head!" Reign of Giants * Glommer- "A majestic gööber." * Glommer's Flower- "A wönder öf the wööds." * Glommer's Flower (dead)- "It was önce a wönder öf the wööds." * Glommer's Flower (ashes)- "The flöwer must remain in its höme wörld." * Glommer's Wings- "Öhh, löök what gööber left för me." * Glommer's Goop- "This slöp cöuld be useful." * Moleworm (underground)- "Whö's under there?" * Moleworm (aboveground)- "He digs withöut abandön." * Moleworm (held)- "A friend för my pöcket." Don't Starve Together * Grass Gekko- "What flaxen scales." * Diseased Grass Gekko- "Alas! It is stricken." * Star-sky- "An enscönced water sprite!" * Hutch- "A löyal cömpaniön, if ever there were öne." * Extra-Adorable Lavae- "A faithful, fiery friend." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (hungry)- "Yöu must eat tö keep yöur fires burning." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (starving)- "Its fires are dying öut." * Lavae Egg- "A dragön egg!" *Lavae Egg (cracked)- "It's warm and töasty." *Lavae Egg (too cold)- "This egg löoks chilly." * Lavae Tooth- "A fearsöme eggy fang!" Shipwrecked * Crabbit- "Yöur armör cannöt prötect yöu, meat!" * Crabbit (held) and Beardling (normal and held)- "Dö battle with me, armöred öne!" * Bioluminescence- "What magic is this?" *Shifting Sands- * Dogfish- "Has the sea begun my feast?" * Sharkitten- * Fishbone- "A curiöus bauble." * Fishbone (Packim dead)- * Fishbone (ashes)- * Packim Baggims- "Will yöu föllöw me tö Valhalla?" * Parrot- "Höld yöur töngue, bird!" * Parrot Pirate- "Hold yöur töngue, bird!" * Seagull- * Seagull (in water)- "Yöu föul the water yöu flöat upön!" * Toucan- "Fight with me, löng-nösed bird! And we shall dine tögether in Valhalla!" * Doydoy- "It shöws nö trace öf fear för me!" * Doydoy Nest- "The nest where möre brave önes will hatch!" * Doydoy Feather- "The treasured feather öf a fallen warriör bird." * Doydoy Egg- "Within this egg gröws a viking öf anöther feather." *Hatching Doydoy Egg- * Fried Doydoy Egg- * Baby Doydoy- "I hönör yöu, yöung warriör öf the Döydöys." * Teen Doydoy- * Parrot (held)- * Parrot Pirate (held)- * Seagull (held)- * Seagull (held, in water)- * Toucan (held)- * Doydoy (held)- * Baby Doydoy (held)- * Teen Doydoy (held)- * Wobster- "Yöu are dressed för battle sea-dweller." * Fishermerm- Mobs - Tallbird family Base Game * Tallbird- "Fearsöme bird! But I am nöt afraid." * Tallbird Nest (empty)- "A yöung bird öf war will be börn söön." * Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "A feathered warriör lurks inside." * Tallbird Egg- "It will gröw intö a förmidable föe." * Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "It was yöu ör me, bird." * Hatching Tallbird Egg- "Fight yöur way öut, bird!" * Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "Börne öf flame! Unless it cööks!" * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "This egg wöuld nöt survive a Nörse winter." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- * Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- * Smallbird- "Yöu are nöt fierce yet, bird." * Smallbird (hungry)- "Yöu must eat tö gröw ströng." * Smallbird (starving)- "The small bird lööks famished." * Smallish Tallbird- "Yöu are nöt yet ready för battle, bird." * Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "I höpe yöu like vegetables--the meat is för me." *Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "Tö enter battle with me is yöur chöice, bird." *Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "Away feisty beaker!" Mobs - Bosses Base Game * Treeguard (Leif)- "That's an ancient wöödland being." * Spider Queen- "Finally, a true test öf my abilities." * Spiderhat- "A perfect way tö infiltrate the enemy camp." * Deerclops- "Rays will shine thröugh my spear and pöke öut yöur eyeball!" * Deerclops Eyeball- "Hmm, shall I eat it?" * Ancient Guardian- "What wönders! Let's duel." * Guardian's Horn- "Can I add this tö my helmet?" Reign of Giants * Bearger- "Beast ör berserker?" * Thick Fur- "It föught bravely but I have claimed its hide." * Moose/Goose-"I wish I cöuld ride it intö battle." * Moose/Goose Egg- "Sömething is böuncing aröund inside." * Mosling- "Yöu are nöt large enöugh tö be a steed." * Down Feather- "A shieldmaiden deserves a söft bed öf dunn." * Dragonfly- "Ah dragön! We meet at last!" * Scales- "Mystical scales." *Lava Spit (hot)- "Your fire pööls are nö match för me!" *Lava Spit (cool)- "It's nöt very scary nöw, is it?" Shipwrecked * Palm Treeguard- * Quacken- * Quacken Tentacle- * Chest of the Depths- * Sealnado- "Yöu hide beneath wind, villain!" * Turbine Blades- "What kind öf strange swörd is this?" * Magic Seal- * Tiger Shark- "Take me tö Valhalla, devil öf the sea!" * Eye of the Tiger Shark- * Shark Gills- Mobs - Other Base Game * Maxwell- "Arrg! Is that the antagönist tö my saga?!" * Pig King- "Is it pig-Ödin?" *Wes (trapped)- "I'll save yöu silent mörtal!" * Abigail- "A lady ghöst." Reign of Giants *Bigfoot- "Stömpy fööt." *Webber (grave)- Shipwrecked * Yaarctopus- Food - Meats Base Game * Egg- "Eggy." * Egg (cooked)- "Höt egg." * Monster Meat- "Meat öf the dark beasts." * Meat- "The true fruit öf the earth!" * Morsel- "A nice meaty snack." * Cooked Monster Meat- "Mönster beast steak." * Cooked Meat- "Meeeat!" * Cooked Morsel- "Yum, yum, meat snacks." * Monster Jerky- "All dried up." * Jerky- "Excellent battle prövisiöns." * Small Jerky- "A small prövisiön för a löng campaign." * Leafy Meat- "I suppöse it's clöse enöugh." * Cooked Leafy Meat- "Still green, but it'll dö." * Drumstick- "Leg öf beastie, in my belly." * Fried Drumstick- "Höööööt meat!" * Fish- "Meat öf the sea!" * Cooked Fish- "Jöy!" * Eel- "Deliciöus slimy snake fish." * Cooked Eel- "Höt eel!" * Koalefant Trunk- "A pöwerful trunk öf a fallen nöt-sö-hairy beast." * Winter Koalefant Trunk- "A pöwerful trunk öf a fallen hairy beast." * Koalefant Trunk Steak- "A juicy reward after a hard battle." * Frog Legs- "Filled with rubbery prötein!" * Cooked Frog Legs- "I like when I can see the bönes sticking öut." * Batilisk Wing- "Like the wings öf my helm, önly meatier." * Cooked Batilisk Wing- "Cööked dark wing." Shipwrecked * Dead Dogfish- * Dead Swordfish- * Tropical Fish- * Dead Jellyfish- "He lived a gööd life." * Cooked Jellyfish- * Raw Fish- * "Ballphin Free" Tuna- * Fish Steak- * Fish Morsel- "This sea meat will serve me well." * Cooked Fish Morsel- "This meat will swim in my belly!" * Limpets- "Röck meat!" * Cooked Limpets- * Mussel- "Yöu dön't löök ströng." * Cooked Mussel- * Shark Fin- "A töken fröm a fallen warriör." * Dead Wobster- * Delicious Wobster- * Bile-Covered Slop- * Dragoon Heart- Food - Fruits Base Game * Berries- "Fruits. I dön't like 'em." * Banana- "Mönkey fööd." * Dragon Fruit- "It's very fancy." * Durian- "Smells like my battle bööts." * Pomegranate- "Fruity flesh." * Roasted Berries- "Warm red mush." * Cooked Banana- "Warmed mönkey fööd." * Extra Smelly Durian- "Why did I cöök this again?" * Prepared Dragon Fruit- "Grilled fancy fruit." * Sliced Pomegranate- "Seared fruit flesh." Reign of Giants * Watermelon- "It makes a gööd söund when yöu hit it." * Grilled Watermelon- "Warm and red, but it döesn't flöw." Don't Starve Together * Juicy Berries- "I'd prefer a juicy steak." * Roasted Juicy Berries- "Yöu're nöt meat." Shipwrecked * Coconut- "The hardest öf fruits." * Halved Coconut- * Roasted Coconut- Food - Vegetables Base Game * Corn- "A vegetable swörd!" * Carrot (planted)- "A wee rööt vegetable." * Carrot- "Where's the prötein?" * Pumpkin- "It might make a gööd bludgeön, at least." * Eggplant- "Purpley and bulböus." * Popcorn- "Pöpped cörn smells gööd." * Roasted Carrot- "Sad cööked carröts." * Hot Pumpkin- "Piping höt örange mush." * Braised Eggplant- "Fööd för the weak." * Red Cap- "Umami ör nöt, I dön't want it." * Green Cap- "Terrible!" * Blue Cap- "Hmm, a blue öne." * Cooked Red Cap- "I wön't eat it, but it was fun tö put in the fire." * Cooked Green Cap- "Charred by flame ör nöt, it will nöt töuch my lips!" * Cooked Blue Cap- "I still dön't want tö eat it." * Glow Berry- "Glöwing treasure, I can't resist!" * Lichen- "I picked it. But I wön't eat it." Reign of Giants * Cactus Flesh- "Swörd plant meat." * Cooked Cactus Flesh- "Töasted swörd plant meat." * Cactus Flower- "Beauty fröm brawn." Don't Starve Together * Lesser Glow Berry- "Glöw! Glöw with all yöur might!" Shipwrecked * Seaweed (planted)- "A weed I cannöt crush under my bööt." * Seaweed- "This is nöt fööd fit för warriör." * Roasted Seaweed- * Sweet Potato (planted)- * Sweet Potato- * Cooked Sweet Potato- * Coffee Beans- "I take mine black." * Roasted Coffee Beans- Food - Crock Pot Base Game * Bacon and Eggs- "Pig and eggs!" * Butter Muffin- "Muffin, smuffin." * Dragonpie- "Why isn't this a meat pie? Meat, meeeat!" * Fish Tacos- "Fish in a blanket!" * Fishsticks- "Spears öf sea meat." * Froggle Bunwich- "What a treat!" * Fist Full of Jam- "Sticky and gröss." * Fruit Medley- "Ugh! Putting it intö a cup döesn't fööl me." * Honey Ham, Honey Nuggets, and Kabobs- "A feast!" * Mandrake Soup- "A stew öf magic!" * Meatballs- "Tiny feast balls." * Meaty Stew- "Deliciöus!" * Monster Lasagna- "Mönster casseröle." * Pierogi- "Pöckets öf meat." * Powdercake- "What in the name öf the unicörn is this?" * Pumpkin Cookies- "Baked all the life öut öf it." * Ratatouille- "A pile öf vegetables. Nö thanks." * Stuffed Eggplant- "Filling the vegetable döes nöt make it meat." * Taffy- "Löng will the saga öf this taffy be töld." * Turkey Dinner- "A true feast." * Unagi- "Nö need för fööd tö be sö fancy." * Waffles- "Waffles are nö way tö prepare för battle!" * Wet Goop- "Slöp." Reign of Giants * Flower Salad- "Leaves are för animals." * Guacamole- "Yum, creamy!" * Ice Cream- "It hurts my teeth." * Melonsicle- "Yöu cannöt fööl me by hiding in frözen fruit, stick." * Spicy Chili- "A test öf my willpöwer." * Trail Mix- "Meat öf a nut is nöt true meat." Shipwrecked * Banana Pop- * Bisque- * California Roll- * Ceviche- * Coffee- "Bitter and pulse-pöunding." * Jelly-O Pop- * Lobster Bisque- * Lobster Dinner- * Seafood Gumbo- * Shark Fin Soup- * Surf 'n' Turf- Food - Other Base Game * Seeds (normal and specific)- "Tiny nature bits." * Toasted Seeds- "Tiny nature bits, cööked tö death." * Honey- "Sticky and gröss." * Butterfly Wings- "A pretty söuvenir." * Butter- "Butter. Might it be gööd ön steak?" * Rot- "Age has önly made this fööd gröss, nöt möre wise." * Rotten Egg- "Ruined för eating, but primed för battle." Reign of Giants * Roasted Birchnut- "I cööked the yöung tree." * Electric Milk- "This is pöwerful milk." * Watermelon Seeds- "Seedy." Don't Starve Together * Phlegm- "The secretiöns öf a terrible beast!" Shipwrecked * Blubber- * Brainy Matter- * Sweet Potato Seeds- Misc Items Base Game * Abigail's Flower (held and stage 1)- "För me?" * Abigail's Flower (stage 2)- "What is it döing?" * Abigail's Flower (stage 3)- "Sömething wicked this way cömes." * Abigail's Flower (ready, held)- "Perhaps it's best we part ways..." * Abigail's Flower (ready)- "What is it waiting för?!" * Blueprint- "Öh, a map! Nö, wait. That's wröng." * Gears- "These might löök nice glued tö my helm." * Ashes- "The flames' remains." * Red Gem- "It is höt tö the töuch." * Blue Gem- "An icy blue sapphire." * Yellow Gem- "A yellöw beaut." * Green Gem- "An emerald stöne." * Orange Gem- "A stöne öf örange." * Beard Hair- "Fur öf the crazies." * Manure- "If önly I cöuld use it as camöuflage fröm predatörs." * Guano- "Hmm, dark wing turds." * Melty Marbles- "Töys dö nöt interest a great warriör such as I." * Fake Kazoo- "Accömpaniment för the söng öf my triumphs." * Gord's Knot- "Even my spear cannöt undö this knöt." * Gnome- "A peculiar small man." * Tiny Rocketship- "Will it take me tö Asgard?" * Frazzled Wires- "Useless technölögy." * Ball and Cup- "Nö time för games! There is battle at hand!" * Hardened Rubber Bung- "It wöuld make an ökay weapön in a pinch." * Mismatched Buttons- "Nö decent armör can be made with these." * Second-hand Dentures- "A töken öf victöry." * Lying Robot- "A warriör encased in a fine armör." * Dessicated Tentacle- "Shörn fröm a hideöus mönster." * Slurper Pelt- "I dö löve furs." Reign of Giants * Webber's Skull- "He föught with böldness, but his burial will nöt be that öf a viking." * Bone Shards- "Bits öf my enemies." Don't Starve Together * Pile o' Balloons- "Such cölörs! I cöuld sing!" * Codex Umbra- "A tragic tale öf wöe and misery!" * Fur Tuft- "Fur fröm a large beastie." * Steel Wool- "It cöuld easily best regular wööl in cömbat." * Leaky Teacup- "Tea is a luxury that warriörs cannöt afförd." * White and Black Bishop- "A nöble fighter." * Bent Spork- "A pöor weapön." * Toy Trojan Horse- "I must mentör the yöung öne in battle strategy." * Unbalanced Top- "A useless töy." * Back Scratcher- "Finally, a safe weapön with which tö spar with my new allies." * Beaten Beater- "Cöoking utensils dö nöt interest me." * Frayed Yarn- "It wön't stand up tö the rigörs of battle." * Shoe Horn- "Nöt as useful as a battle hörn." * Lucky Cat Jar- "Grant me luck ön the battlefield!" * Air Unfreshener- "Perhaps the stench will drive the enemy away." * Potato Cup- "My allies will appreciate the survival training I've bestöwed." * Wire Hanger- "This weak, flimsy wire reminds me... I must töughen Maxwell up!" Shipwrecked * Venom Gland- "The söurce öf the fevers." * Dubloons- "The spöils öf the fallen!" * Message in a Bottle- "A message fröm Valhalla?" * Seashell- "A tiny elf shield?" * Snakeskin- "A snake has slipped its skin. With a little help..." * Snake Oil- "What pöwerful pröperties döes this bestöw?" * Orange Soda- "What föul mead is this?" * Voodoo Doll- "The töy öf a babe. Ör is it?" * Ukulele- "A weapön öf annöyance." * License Plate- "A piece öf armör?" * Ancient Vase- "I dön't recögnize this craftsmanship." * Brain Cloud Pill- "It is always clear skies in my brain." * Wine Bottle Candle- * Broken AAC Device- * One True Earring- "whö might this belöng tö?" * Old Boot- "A warriör walks intö Valhalla barefööt..." * Sextant- * Toy Boat- * Soaked Candle- * Sea Worther- * Iron Key- * Bone Key- * Golden Key- Adventure Mode Base Game * Failed- "Back tö the Ötherwörld, victöry shall be mine!" * Obelisk (sane, down)- "I suspect nöthing öf this röck." * Obelisk (insane, up)- "Wöah!" * Obelisk (sane, up)- "I can nöt best this röck in cömbat." * Obelisk (insane, down)- "Clever röck, yöu cannöt surprise a warriör!" * Ashes of Divining Rod- * Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base)- "This mysteriöus sword feels impörtant." * Divining Rod- "A mechanical hunting höund. För the hunt." * Divining Rod (cold)- "All is quiet." * Divining Rod (warm)- "We've göt the scent!" * Divining Rod (warmer)- "The höund is excited, we're getting clöser." * Divining Rod (hot)- "Söund the hörns! We've arrived!" * Divining Rod Holder- "What cryptic ruins." * Divining Rod Holder (ready to unlock)- "Seems like i'm missing a piece ..." * Divining Rod Holder (unlocked)- "Ready! The saga cöntinues!" * Maxwell's Door- "Adventure is calling." * Maxwell's Phonograph- "A mechanical söngstress." * Maxwell's Light- "Dark magic lives here." * Maxwell Statue- "Fie, demön!" * Maxwell's Tooth Trap (buried and went off)- "An excellent mace wasted, buried in the gröund." * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap- "Watch yöur step!" * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap (went off)- * Sick Worm Hole- "It is sickly and weak." * Nightmare Lock- "Shall I unlöck it?" * Nightmare Throne- "I prefer tö röam free, my unicörn and I." * Male Character on Nightmare Throne- "He lööks unhappy upön his thröne." * Female Character on Nightmare Throne- "She lööks unhappy upön her thröne." * Other Character on Nightmare Throne- "A prisöner!" Announcements Base Game *Generic- "It is an artifact of this realm." *Freedom- "Freedöm! The saga cöntinues!" *Freezing- "Brrr! Where are my furs!" *Turning Winter- *Battlecry- "Valhalla awaits!" *Battlecry (prey)- "Die bravely little föe!" *Battlecry (Pig)- "I'm having pig tönight!" *Battlecry (Spider)- "Spider, meet my spear!" *Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- "Prepare tö be slain!" *Leaving combat- "Ödin will have yöu yet!" *Leaving combat (prey)- "I let yöu gö this time!" *Leaving combat (Pig)- "I'll be back pigskin!" *Leaving combat (Spider)- "Leggy cöward." *Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- "Flee monster! I will return." *Activated a Bee Mine- *Dusk- "The sun is setting, darkness waits nearby." *Entering light- "I step intö the light!" *Entering darkness- "And the curtain falls." *Doing things in the dark- "Töö dark even for battle." *Failed to do something- "It can't be döne." *Failed to craft something- "I lack the prövisiöns." *Trying to sleep during the day- "The sun is high, jöurney ön!" *Trying to sleep during day in a cave- "I wön't be resting yet." *Trying to sleep when too hungry- "I'll starve övernight! Feast first." *Trying to sleep near monsters- "It's nöt safe tö sleep. Use the spear!" *Hounds are coming- "The beasts are appröaching..." *Deerclops is coming- "A wörthy föe appröaches..." *Inventory full- "I'm carrying all I can!" *Eating- "Meat makes my heart sing!" *Eating (stale food)- "That was stale beast." *Eating (spoiled food)- "Ugh, fresh is better" *Eating (painful food)- "Öhh, I dön't feel well." *Eating (invalid)- "This is nöt fööd fit för a warriör." *Hungry- "Höw I löng för a feast!" *Earthquake- "The wörld shudders." Reign of Giants *Lightning miss- "I röde in ön a bölt lightning." *Overheating- "The höt sun tires me." *Tree Shelter- "Aha! Shelter!" *Wetness (low)- "Slick för battle." *Wetness (medium)- "I am a wet warriör." *Wetness (high)- "Döes this cöunt as a bath?" *Wetness (highest)- "I'm nearly dröwned!" *Dropping tool while wet- "Slippery devil!" *Smoldering item- "Flames will söön cönsume it." *Burnt- "Yikes! That was höt!" *Giant arrival- "A wörthy föe appröaches." *Trying to sleep on fire- "I wön't sleep in the flames." Shipwrecked *Volcano eruption warning- *Volcano eruption- *Sea Hounds are coming- "Föes from the Fröth" *Sealnado is coming- "A wörthy föe appröaches" *Map border approaching-"I hath reached the end öf the wörld!" *Entering map border-"The currents are my master!" *Exiting map border-"I hath emerged form the fög!" *Boat losing durability-"My vessel is wöunded!" *Boat leak- *Boat sinking- "The sea tries tö take me tö Hel!" *Crabbit escape-"It has vanished" Exclusive to PS4 *Accomplishment- "May I return tö battle nöw?" *Accomplishment completed- "Victöry! All right, let's gö." Skins *Formal Set- *Survivor Set- *Shadow Set- Unimplemented * Maxwell's Head- "I can see intö his pöres." * Deadly Feast- "A möst pötent dish." * Skull Chest- "Ah, that was a gööd battle." *Golden Pitchfork- "Why did I even make a pitchförk this fancy?" *Boat- "Is that höw I göt here?" * Sunk Boat- "Nö wönder it sank. It is nöt a löngship." *Tree Clump- "A dead end! I must stand and fight." *Pig Tent- "It smells of bacön!" *UNIMPLEMENTED- "A mysteriöus relic, sure tö cöntain great pöwer." * Poison Frog- Removed Base Game * Sinkhole- "Tö the underwörld!" * Barrel- "What's in the barrel?" Reign of Giants * Watermelon Seeds- "Tiny nature bits." * Webber's Skull- "He seems wörthy öf true rest." Don't Starve Together * Whirly Fan- "What a delicate pröp." * Tail o' Three Cats- "Wöw, this has söme great special effects!" * Wardrobe- "Ah, cöstumes tö assist my perförmance." * Wardrobe (burnt)- "A göod perförmance döesn't require cöstumes." Shipwrecked * Piratihatitator- "This cöntraptiön has the smell öf Löki aböut it..." * Gas Mask- "Armör för my nöse and thröat!" Trivia *Wigfrid's battlecry when attacking a Pig ("I'm having pig tönight!") is a reference to the movie Finding Nemo. When Bruce is attacking Marlin and Dory, he yells "I'm having fish tonight!" *Her examination quote for Manure is a reference to the film Predator. *Wigfrid's examination quote of the Ring Thing is a reference to Bifröst; A burning rainbow bridge that reaches from earth to Asgard. pl:Cytaty Wigfrid (DLC) Category:Character Quotes Category:Reign of Giants